The First Date
by Oneturtledove
Summary: It's just a date, Stella. What are you so nervous about?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They are not mine

Spoilers: I don't know yet.

A/N: For Dana who is in need of Smacked. Of course she's going to have to wait until the next chapter for it, but still. If you write it, they will read. Well, at least that's how it's supposed to work. I do reference another story in here, _Payback, Mac Taylor_ by Piper Maru Duchovny. Go. Read it. It's so hot.

* * *

"Hey Linds," Stella started, flopping down in one of the chairs by the office door.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Danny's working, so I had only planned to play with Lucy and go to bed early. Why?"

"Because I need to go shopping."

"Shopping," Lindsay repeated, as if the word was foreign to her.

"I need something new to wear. I um… I have… um… a date."

"Really?"

"Well don't looked so shocked! I'm still a desirable woman!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised you have time to date. I live with Danny and I haven't even kissed him in four days."

Stella smirked.

"But this is not about me. You need something to wear because you have a date."

"Yes."

"But Stell, you have tons of clothes."

"I know, but he's seen me in everything I own."

There was a silence as Lindsay's jaw slowly dropped and her eyes got big.

"Are you going on a date with Mac?!" she fairly screeched, chucking her pen across the desk in glee.

"Shhh!"

"You're going on a date with Mac?" she repeated, whispering this time.

"It's not a date kind of date."

"So what, it's a dried up fig?"

"Gross."

"Well what's a date that's not a date kind of date?"

"Dinner."

"And?"

"That's all he said, but the implication was clear."

Lindsay shook her head.

"I'm confused. How did this happen?"

"Well last week, remember what you saw?"

"How could I forget? That kiss was… whoa."

"Yes, I figured from the way you fanned yourself with that tox report three days later."

"I mostly just did that because it made you blush."

"Do you want me to tell you this or not?"

"Tell please."

"I took your advice. And that lack of conversation lead to an actual conversation and then… it just sort of happened."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Just that we should stop ignoring the obvious."

"Wow."

"There was more to it than that, but that's the gist."

Lindsay grinned, her hands clutched in her lap.

"I knew it. From the first time I watched you two together, I knew it."

"Yeah, you're very smart."

"Thank you for realizing that. Lucy and I will swing by and pick you up at 6."

"I can drive."

"Not like this. Your hands are shaking."

Stella looked down and smiled a little.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I could hazard a guess, but it would come out in a swoony voice and then you would most likely hit me with something."

"You are sworn to secrecy about this. I mean it, Lindsay. Not a word."

"Ooh, I hate keeping secrets."

"But you had better because your husband has the biggest mouth in the city and he gossips like a girl."

"I promise I will keep it a secret as long as I can."

"And don't look at Mac like you know either."

"Of course not. That would freak him out."

"Okay, so six?"

"We'll be there."

"Thanks, Linds," she said, standing up and starting to leave the room. "And please make sure I don't buy a "come and get it" dress."

"But don't you… never mind. I'll make sure."

They shared a knowing look and Stella slipped from the room, her stomach in knots. Was this really a good idea? Did she really want to date Mac? It only took a split second of remembering that kiss to convince herself that she most certainly did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So… I am not good at writing dates. I am probably worse at going on them, but this is the part you guys get to see. Enjoy.

* * *

Stella stood in front of the bathroom mirror, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths. It was just Mac. She knew this man better than she knew herself. Come to think of it, she barely knew him. She sighed and shook her head. She was being ridiculous.

There was a knock on the door and she looked in the mirror one last time, adjusted her necklace, crossed the room and opened the door.

And there he stood. He looked good and he smelled good and he had that smile that made her have that feeling in her stomach that put that weakness in her knees. She smiled back at him, and for a second, they just stood there.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She took his arm and he locked the door behind her and they headed for the elevator. They didn't speak, just stole glances at each other. She knew it was going to be a little strange at first, but she didn't expect the silence. She desperately wanted to reach over and grab his hand, but she wasn't sure if she should. It was the first date she had ever been on that she was at a complete loss to her next move. The idea of totally faceplanting on a date had never been a concern before. If she did, she did. But this, with Mac, this was a whole different story. Wreck this, and they could wreck everything. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue across her lips as the reality of that hit her.

"Stell?"

"Hmm?"

His voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at him, knowing that his mind was running along the same track. He was holding the car door open for her, and she smiled before sliding in. He closed the door once she was settled, then walked around the front of the car to his side. She watched him take a deep breath before opening the door, and his nervousness made her feel better.

"So where are we going?" she asked, more to break the silence than to get an answer.

"Can't tell you," he answered.

"Please?"

"You'll see when we get there."

She sighed and gave him a look, which he grinned at, giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Stella, you're supposed to be on your not date," Lindsay greeted as she answered the phone.

"I know. I… kind of escaped to the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Everything is awkward, Lindsay. We haven't talked about anything but work, we keep bumping feet under the table, and I don't feel right flirting with him."

"You're trying too hard. You guys talk about work because that's a big part of you. Turn the foot bumping into footsie, or keep your feet under your chair. And you've been flirting with him for as long as I've known you, so don't even worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you honestly think I would try to sabotage this?"

"Well no, but you might not be that smart."

"Then why the heck did you call me, Stella?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just…"

"You're scared. I know."

"I don't want to be. I just don't know if this is right or if it's time or where it's going to end up. I like a plan."

"Stell you need to breathe, because you sound like you're about to cry."

She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Lindsay, what if I mess up?"

"You're not going to."

"But what if I do?"

"Remember that time you quit? That huge fight you guys had and how horrible that was? You recovered from that quite nicely, correct?"

"Yes."

"A bad date doesn't hold a candle to you throwing your shield at him."

"I didn't throw it."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that you've overcome more than bumping feet under the table. You're going to be fine. Quit thinking about what could go wrong and just enjoy what could go right."

"When did you get to be the relationship Yoda?"

"When no one was looking. Now you need to put on your big girl pants and go back out there."

"Okay. I think I'm ready."

"I love you Stella, and you're going to be fine, okay?"

"Thanks, Linds."

"Anytime. Except not tonight because I'm going to bed."

"I'll talk to you in the morning then."

"Night, Stella. Good luck."

"Night, Linds."

She turned her cell phone off and shoved it back into her purse. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. No going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella jumped slightly in her chair as the office door opened and Lindsay walked in. she shut the door behind her and sat down in the chair, her eyes set with determination.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was the rest of the date? Geez, what do you think I can in here for?"

Stella chuckled and closed the report she was working on.

"It was good."

There was a silence and Lindsay threw her hands up in frustration.

"That's it? You make me go shopping with you, you call me frantic from the bathroom and now no dish? How fair is that?"

Stella just smiled.

"Okay fine, but you know how bad I suck at girl talk."

"I don't even care."

"After I got back to the table, everything seemed to be better. I think he was feeling just as awkward as I was. But we finally found a rhythm and we sat there and talked until the restaurant closed. We talked about stuff that we'd never talked about before. Lindsay did you know that Mac is funny?"

"Is he?"

"Yeah, he really is. He makes me laugh."

Her eyes were light and her smile genuine as she stared off into space. Lindsay finally understood the meaning of the word "twitterpated."

"So you closed down the restaurant, and then what?"

"We went for a walk, and then took me home."

"And then what?"

"Then he said goodnight and he left."

"He said goodnight or he _said goodnight?_"

Stella giggled.

"If you're asking if he kissed me goodnight, the answer is no."

"What?!"

"He doesn't kiss on the first date. Something about being a gentleman."

Lindsay just stared at her, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"That's just… not rational! Last week he kissed you senseless and then… what the heck?"

"That's kind of what I was thinking, but he kisses on the second date, and that's tonight, so I'm not worried."

"So what, the first date was just a formality?"

"I guess so. It started out so awkward, but I think it ended up as the best date of my life."

"See, you are good at girl talk," Lindsay said with a grin. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't say. We agreed to go casual though."

"He's a man of mystery."

"That he is."

"So besides date number two, did you guys discuss anything… future related?"

"We talked about Marty McFly."

"Stella."

"No, we didn't. I think it was kind of by unspoken agreement that it's not going to be discussed just yet. Takes some of the pressure off."

"I'll agree with that, but don't let it go too long."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The door opened again and Mac stepped inside.

"Hey Stell?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do 7:00 instead?"

"Sure."

He smiled and nodded, and backed out of the room as silently as he had come.

"Your shorthand is something to be envied."

"Yeah, I suppose," Stella agreed with a smile. "I can't wait for 7:00."

* * *

A/N: I PROMISE that there will be Mac and Stella interaction in the next chapter. It just needed to be set up...


	4. Chapter 4

This time she wasn't nervous. She wasn't second guessing herself. She wasn't thinking about looking like an idiot or how to hold his hand. Instead, she was listening to music and grinning like a maniac while she put the finishing touches on her make-up. This was good. It was right. It was what she had been waiting for, in the back of her mind at least, for years. It was Mac. And it felt so wonderful, so perfect and divine that she wanted to freeze this moment of happiness, bottle it up and keep it close for the rest of her life. Of course the happiness would probably burst out of whatever container she had.

"I am such a girl," she muttered, shaking her head.

The knock on the door startled her and she jumped, her hand going to her chest.

_Geez Bonasera, get a grip…_

She moved to the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Mac, clad in a t-shirt and jeans and looking completely drool worthy.

_Drool worthy? You're pathetic._

She told her brain to mind its own business.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

She glanced up at him and they both chuckled at the exchange, which had happened almost exactly 24 hours before.

"Are we slipping into patterns already?" she asked, as he helped her into her jacket.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he answered with a smile and half shrug. His hands lingered on her shoulders for an extra moment before he untucked her hair from her collar. She smiled as his fingers grazed across her skin and almost pouted when the contact was gone.

"Let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand. She slid her fingers through his and nodded, locking the door and allowing him to lead her outside. So much like last night, and yet so different. She wasn't daydreaming too much to realize that he had opened the car door for her, and not too nervous to think of anything to say. They picked up the conversation from the night before, talking and laughing as if this whole dating thing was old hat, yet still the most exciting thing either one of them had experienced. Their hands played together on the console between them, fitting together as if they had been crafted that way. She glanced over at him and caught his eye, his smile the most serene she had ever seen it. She smiled back and his thumb stroked hers, down the knuckle, around the nail, and stopping to rest parallel. Her eyes fell to their hands and she suddenly understood their relationship. They were two independent, perfectly functioning yet separate beings, while also deeply intertwined with each other in beautiful equality, living side by side. Their palms, the most vulnerable parts of their hands, were the parts of themselves that they guarded most deeply, guarded with each other. They were hidden in the dark, yet there to feel, similar mirrors of each other, yet intrinsically different.

"What are you ruminating on over there, Stell?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'll let you know when I sort it out."

He just grinned and gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

"Mac, why did you pick the pink golf ball?"

"I didn't pick it Stell, it was what came out of the machine!"

"Whatever, Mac."

"I'm not kidding. If you hadn't walked over to try and figure out the timing patterns on Whack-a-Mole, you would have seen that."

He acted gruff, but his eyes were twinkling.

"You should be a genteel lady and trade me."

"No way. Green is my favorite color."

"Since when?"

"Since your golf ball was pink."

He rolled his eyes and held his hand out for hers.

"Come on, Mulligan."

"Hey, you don't know for sure that I'm going to be bad at this!"

"I'm just hedging my bets here, Stell."

She glared at him as he set her green ball down and handed her a putt-putt club.

"Of course I always give you the chance to prove me wrong."

He chuckled as her stroke was so bad, the ball bounced off the back bricks at the edge of the Astroturf and rolled back out, past her feet.

"I also give you the chance to just take the triple bogey."

Her fist met his arm and he laughed.

"Okay, we can start over. Let me go first and I'll show you how it's done."

"Yeah, okay Mac."

He set the ball down and took a moment to survey the green before taking his shot. Hole in one.

"You're not my friend today, Mac Taylor."

His smile matched hers as he came around behind her, his hands settling on her wrists.

"Now you have to remember, this ball just needs a little push. It doesn't need to be yelled at or forced because then it's gonna backfire like it did last time. You just want to give it a little nudge in the right direction and it'll do the rest for you."

"So the ball is Adam?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Leave Adam out of this."

Her giggle was quiet as he helped her with a few practice strokes.

"Okay, now prove yourself, woman," he said finally, stepping back.

"Hey, wait! I didn't say I was ready yet!"

"Slow learner."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Okay, I'll help you with this one."

Together they managed to get a birdie on a hole that was par three.

"You even me out," Stella noted with a grin.

"Well, someone's gotta do it."

"Are you flirting with me?'

"Like I said, someone's gotta do it."

"Oh, so you're only doing it because it needs to be done?"

"I'd quote Rhett Butler, but he was a scalawag."

She smiled.

"So does that mean you're going to flirt me into better behavior?"

He gave her a half grin and took her hand.

"We're stacking up, we'd better move on."

The blush that was creeping up his cheeks far outweighed the humiliation of sucking at mini-golf.

* * *

"You pick a movie; I'm going to go change."

"Hey, how come you get to change and I have to stay in jeans?"

"You didn't think ahead and bring a change of clothes."

"Fine, then I get the couch."

"We'll see about that!" she tossed over her shoulder before shutting her bedroom door. Grabbing some running pants and a t-shirt, she traded in her jeans and sweater and threw them near her ever growing pile of dirty clothes. Her phone fell out of the pocket of her jeans and she picked it up off the floor, checking it quickly for messages. No voicemails, but she did have one text from Lindsay.

_Don't biff it, Stell. No pressure._

She rolled her eyes and set the phone on her chest of drawers before heading out to the other room. Mac was stretched out across the couch, watching the coming attractions on the movie he had picked.

"You took the whole couch!" she exclaimed, one hand on her hip.

"I said I was going to. Weren't you listening?"

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"That's your problem."

Her eyebrows shot up and she grinned at his sass.

"I guess I'm just going to have to invade you then," she said, crawling onto the couch with him. He grunted and groaned good naturedly, then smiled once she had settled against him. Her head tucked under his chin and their chests together, breathing in rhythm. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed softly, feeling herself relax. They watched the movie quietly for a while until she cleared her throat.

"What time are you going in tomorrow?"

"Figured I'd go in a little before eight."

"Does that mean you have to leave soon?"

"Not too soon."

"Good."

They turned back to the movie, making short comments to each other and laughing at all the right parts. They'd watched movies together before, and even though this was a different situation, it was still as comfortable as it had always been. Sure, this time she was laying completely on top of him, their feet tangled together and her eyes getting droopy. It was still like she belonged.

His fingers were running up and down her spine, and she was sure that sleep was just around the corner.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what you said to me, that night in Greece?"

"Yeah."

"Say it again," she asked, turning her face up to look at him. He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear before he spoke.

"You'll always be safe with me, Stella."

She smiled as the words warmed her soul. They had meant so much then, but meant something totally different now. It was true. She always had been safe with him, and she always would be.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stella woke up the next morning she was covered with a blanket, and the blinds were closed against the sun. She stretched and rubbed her eyes wondering what time it was. Vaguely, she recalled waking up once before, when Mac left to go to work. She had teased him about wearing a t-shirt and jeans to work and he had grumbled at her, realizing he was going to have to run home. She was surprised he had slept there all night, but pretty pleased with it.

Standing from the couch she folded the blanket and left it on the cushions, then shuffled into the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee started and her favorite mug sitting by it, and she smiled. He knew her so well. She yawned and poured the coffee, looking forward to having a day off. It had been a while since things had been slow enough that her day off hadn't turned into pulling a double. Rolling her neck, she went into the bathroom and turned on the water, looking forward to soaking in a hot bath for an hour or so. She searched under her sink for some bubble bath, finally finding some that wasn't four years old. She poured a capful into the tub and went back into her bedroom to find something to wear. Her cell phone was sitting on the dresser where she had left it the night before, and she picked it up. Four text messages from Lindsay.

_So?_

_Um, it's midnight. Is he still there?_

_STELLA, WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

_Okay, this is just mean!_

She giggled and wrote a quick message back.

_Glutton for girl talk. I just woke up, give a woman a break._

She left the phone in her bedroom and climbed into the tub, staying there, relaxed until the water was cold. She dressed slowly and took her time on her hair and make-up. She usually had some music going, but she didn't really want it today. She was enjoying the silence, the ability to play last night over and over in her head, the chance to imagine tonight and tomorrow and perchance the rest of her life.

She giggled to herself for indulging in such girlish thoughts. She wasn't thirteen anymore, and Mac wasn't the hunkiest kid in school who had asked her, with sweating palms, to go to the dance. He was however, the hunkiest guy in the lab, so she felt justified in her immature mental ramblings.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, rolling her eyes when she saw it was Lindsay.

"Hey Linds."

"You're killin' me here, smalls."

"You have the best greetings."

"I do what I can."

"By the way, you never call me."

"I figured this warranted a phone call as I can't adequately convey my curiosity about this subject over a 140 character text."

"Man, being married must really be boring if you're looking for gossip about me and Mac."

"It's not gossip if you tell me Stell."

"Alright, you win, but only because I have to talk to someone about it."

"Thanks for the love. Are you working today?"

"No, I'm off."

"Me too. Come over and have lunch with me and Lucy."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

* * *

"Ste-yuh!" Lucy squealed when Stella stepped through the door.

"Hi baby girl."

Lucy gave her a gummy, drooly smile, then held up a block.

"Are you building towers?"

Lucy put the block on the top of her tower, then growled and knocked the whole thing over.

"You are your father's child."

Lucy clapped and giggled then stood up and tottered over to Stella, holding her hands up. She grunted and Stella picked her up, peppering her face with kisses. Lucy giggled in delight and kicked her legs while chewing on her finger.

"I love your runny nose, honey," Stella said, grabbing a wipe out of the dispenser that was sitting on the coffee table. She wiped Lucy's nose and received a glare in return.

"Yes, I know you hate me."

"She's been saying your name all morning," Lindsay said as she came into the room.

"Really?"

"Well you are the one that sneaks her gummy bears when I'm not looking."

"Yeah, I'm pretty darn cool."

"And I'm the one that feeds her vegetables. You're always going to be cooler than me."

"Yeah, but once you start giving her allowance she's gonna forget all about me."

"But then you'll take her to the mall to spend that allowance and most of your money too."

"She's easy to spoil," Stella agreed with a smile.

"Don't let her know that, she'll take you for everything you're worth."

"She'll be so disappointed when she finds out how little that is."

Lindsay chuckled.

"Did I tell you that Danny already has a bank account for her college fund?" she asked, going back into the kitchen.

"Really? She's not even two!"

"I know. It's kind of cute though."

"It doesn't surprise me."

"I'm just looking forward to watching him when she starts dating."

"And you're going to sit there and watch him clean his gun and grumble, aren't you?"

"I will probably mock him too."

Stella chuckled and settled Lucy in her high chair.

"Mama!" Lucy shouted, pounding on her high chair tray. "Num!"

"Geez, chill out kid," Lindsay replied, putting some cut up chicken fingers on the tray. Lucy grabbed a piece and tried to put it in her mouth, but missed and ended up chasing it down her arm.

"Such a little lady," Stella commented, sitting down at the table.

"Alright, so what happened last night?" Lindsay asked, putting two bowls of pasta on the table.

"We went to this arcade and played mini-golf in the basement."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was actually fun. Plus, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so that was a bonus."

"The casual male, a friend to us all. So what did you do after that?"

"We went for another walk."

"Are you guys gonna be one of those couples that has matching track suits?"

"We haven't talked about that yet, but I wouldn't put it past us. Anyway, we kind of had a talk about where this is going."

"And?"

"We didn't exactly make a timeline, but we're on the same page."

"Meaning?"

"Neither one of us are going anywhere."

Lindsay grinned and sat back in her chair.

"And after the walk?"

"We went back to my apartment to watch a movie. Fell asleep on the couch. Woke up this morning when he left for work."

"Wow, that is a good date."

"It was just so comfortable, you know? I mean, it was new and exciting, but it was like we'd been there before, or like we were supposed to be. It all works though. It's kind of perfect."

"Stell, seriously, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Did you think it wouldn't work?"

"No, I was sure it would, I just was afraid that you two would get too scared to let it."

"It is kind of scary, but not scary enough to back out."

"I understand that," Lindsay agreed, reaching out to catch the piece of chicken that Lucy was about to throw off her tray.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Know that she's going to throw something before she does it?"

Lindsay looked down at the slobbery piece of chicken in her hand, her expression one of amazement.

"I don't know. Reflex?"

"Useful one."

"Very. So how was the kiss?"

"What?"

"You said he kisses on the second date and last night was the second date…"

Stella looked crestfallen for a moment.

"I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep before the kiss? I'm still surprised that he didn't attack you at the door, but you fell asleep before the kiss?!"

"I am a dating failure," Stella said, burying her face in her hands.

"No, no you're not," Lindsay answered, wiping Lucy's face and letting her out of the high chair. "You just have a different style. Don't balk on this now, Bonasera!"

"Okay, freak out over."

"Ste-yuh!" Lucy shouted, grabbing Stella's leg. "Up!"

Stella obliged and Lucy grinned, pounding on the table.

"Watch out, she'll steal your food."

"Beggar."

* * *

Stella's heels clicked down the quiet hallway as she looked for Mac. It was late and most everyone had gone home or were in the lab with headphones, shutting the world out while waiting for test results. It was almost eerie, but it was also how she liked the lab the best. The hustle and bustle was nice, but this was better. She walked towards Mac's office and leaned against the door jamb, watching him as he finished up a phone call. He was standing near the window, his eyes searching the city. He reminded her of a sentinel, like if he stood there long enough, kept watch, nothing bad would happen.

He ended the call and turned around to hang up the phone, smiling when he spotted her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here on your day off?"

She gave him a half shrug and crossed the room to lean on his desk.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Oh really?" he teased, reaching over to tweak one of her curls. She ginned and pushed his hand away.

"I guess it's okay, 'cause I wanted to see you too."

Their eyes met and she smiled at his confession.

"You know, I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Last night should be repeated," she said, her fingers curling around his.

"I concur."

"Though I do apologize for falling asleep so early."

"I didn't mind."

He was going to have to stop looking at her like that if she was going to keep speaking coherently.

"Tomorrow work for you?"

"Right now works for me, but it's getting late," he said, even though he really wanted to blow off this paper work and take her out dancing or something. Just being with her would be good enough.

"I share that sentiment. I also think that you should go home. You look tired."

"Thanks, Stell."

She smiled and pulled on his hand until he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She rested against him, feeling at home.

"Hey," he said after a moment, his hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?"

He crooked his finger and tipped her chin up, smiling before his lips met hers. She almost gasped in surprise. They'd kissed before, but this one had more behind it. The previous ones had been borne out of a need to cut the tension. This one was full of hope and commitment, outlined with a passion she had never felt before. Their lips slid together, finding a comfortable place, one that she couldn't imagine ever leaving. It was a longer kiss than any of their others had been, and it left them all in the dust. He held her close, not out of desire or lust, but out of the need to connect with her, to establish what they were becoming. He broke the kiss, but she didn't let him go far, holding onto the lapels of his jacket.

"We'll definitely be repeating that," he muttered. She grinned and leaned up for another, albeit short kiss.

"So, tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I should go so you can get some work done."

"Don't."

"Sorry Taylor, I still care about your career."

"So you kiss me in my office?"

"I like to walk on the wild side sometimes. But not twice in one night."

He chuckled and released her, their hands lingering together.

"Night, Stell."

"Night Mac."


End file.
